The Dragon of Balance
by Carolyn12
Summary: A girl who's nickname is Lin. Is a girl who kept to herself mostly.But when her teacher assign a school partner for classes she was to go and search for him because he never shows for school. In the search for Jack Spicer she ends up meeting Chase Young which leads to meeting lots of others both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Xiaolin Showdown story! just so you know this story will be based on the end of the first Xiaolin show. so this is before Chronicles.**

**so no Shadow or Ping-Pong.**

**Disclaimer****:I own nothing, but the Plot and my OC**

* * *

"W-what?" a light blonde haired girl choked out.

The red haired woman sitting across from her smiled sadly.

"You heard me, I'm afraid that you must have a partner and there is only one person with whom I could place you with. But I'm afraid that he isn't the type to actually show up for school. He does all his work at his home then sends it in, he actually quit smart...book and mechanic wise anyways."

"Oh, well who is he? And why doesn't he come to class?" the blonde asked slightly annoyed at having to work with someone.

The Teacher grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down.

"Well Lin he is a bit on the odd side though his really is just misunderstood I think. Here you go his address. Oh! And do tell Jack that I hope to see him in class sometime soon."

Lin took the paper and stuffed it into her message bag. She nodded to the Teacher in thanks and turned to walk out of the class room.

As she was walking down the hall she reached the entrance of the school when something hit the back of her head. She looked down to see a paper wad she glared at then turned to look behind her.

Standing there looking smug was a guy from her class as well as his friends she has seen around him.

"Yo! Newbie I heard you have to have the robot freak for a partner." He stated with unhidden glee.

The blonde just raised an eye brow.

"The names Chris." He said as held out his hand to her.

She looked from his hand to his face.

"Lin. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." She said in a bored tone.

"Hey hold on." He grabbed her arm to stop her only to be flipped and land on the ground with a hard thunk.

"Chris!" as girl shouted as she rushed over to him. He was gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him.

"What's wrong with you? You freak! He was just trying to talk to you!" someone yelled.

Lin shrugged

"I said I have to go." And with that she walked out the door.

The sun was getting low by the time she made it to the rich looking neighborhood. She now stood in front of a huge house (if you could call it that) she glanced from the house to her clothes which consisted of a worn pare of dark blue jeans and a green hoodie, and a pair of black converses. She looked form her attire and back to the house once more then shrugged it the people in there didn't like her clothing then well it none of their business. She rang the doorbell and a blonde haired woman answered the door.

She gave Lin a once over then announced while closing the door

"Sorry, but were not interested in helping out with the poor today. We're headed to Rome for the next three months."

Lin stuck her foot in the way of the closing door before it closed all the way. The woman glared at her and Lin had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Sorry to bother you Miss, but I'm looking for someone." Lin pulled out the paper that the teacher gave her.

"Does a Jack Spicer live here?" Lin asked

The woman's eyes widen

"Err…Um…Yes he dose why?" she asked wearily

"I'm his new partner for class."

The woman nodded then frowned

"Well you might as well leave. That boy has no interest in going to school. No matter how much money we say will give him that boy just won't go." Mrs. Spicer said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Besides he isn't even here." The woman said as she glanced at her clock that was on her wrist.

Lin's eye twitched was she on a wild goose chase or something?

"Then where is he?" Lin asked tiredly.

"He went to a friend's place." A man with dark brown hair said as he then kissed Mrs. Spicer on the cheek.

"Melody, dear who is this girl." He asked

"This dear Richard is…Um who are you dear?" Melody asked

"Lin, I'm Jack's new partner, now can I get the address to this friend's house?" she basically growled out.

Richard raised an eye brow at the tone, but got the address none the less. Lin thanked the man then left.

Lin trudged up the last bit of the hill and came face to face with a mountain?

Lin sat down at the base of the mountain and looked up it; still trying to catch her breath.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" she growled out.

She lay down and looked up at the starry sky. Why couldn't her life be easy?

She closed her eyes as she rested. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a twig snap. She sat up and as a growl thundered throughout the area. Lin looked around and froze as a lion seemed too materialized out of the darkness.

"W-what?" she choked out as she started to stand very slowly.

The lion started to pace back and forth looking for some kind of opening; Lin followed it's movement with her eyes as best as she could.

Just as it was getting ready to pounce and she got ready to fight someone called out

"Halt!" the lion relaxed and sat down.

Lin glanced around looking for the owner of that voice and apparently the lion.

"Hello what are looking for?"

Lin screamed and turned around and came face to face with a greenish black haired man. His golden eyes held amusement in them as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here young one?" he asked as he started to circle her like she was some type of prey.

Lin tensed trying to keep an eye on the strange man without it being obvious.

"I'm looking for someone." She said

"Are you now? And who is it your looking for if I may ask?" he asked as he stopped in front of her his predator like eyes searching for something.

"I'm looking for a guy by the name of Jack Spicer." Lin replied not looking way from him.

The man's eye widen slightly in surprise as he chuckled softly

"What would you need that buffoon for?" he asked

Lin scratched the back of her head

"Well I need to talk to him because were now partners in school for class and such. Do you know where he is it's been like a wild goose chase trying to find the guy."

"I see." The pale man said as he started to walk towards her.

Lin backed away only to fell something bump into the lower part of her back. She turned her head to see the lion butting its head and trying to push her forward. She looked back in front of herself to see the man grab the fabric of her hoodie and they seemed to vanish.

The next second she fell to the ground she looked up at him only to see him smirking. She felt cool stone under the palms of her hands, and as she looked around her eyes widened. It was as if they had been transported to some sort of Palace.

She looked back at the man, but before she could say anything heard a boy wine as they walked into the room. He had Blood red hair and eyes he was also every pale and had a mark under his left eye.

"CHASE! Wuya is being mean!" he wined, but stopped once he noticed Lin.

"Who's the chick?" he asked

Lin looked from the red head to the man.

"Did…did he call you Chase as in Chase YUONG?" Lin asked

The man's golden eyes looked at her and nodded

"Oh…" and with that Lin fainted.

Her head hit the floor and the red haired teen winced

"Oh that looked like it hurt. Um Chase my man… why did you bring that girl here?"

Chase didn't look away from the fallen girl as he answered the Goth's question.

"Because Spicer she said she was looking for you. Though I do wonder how she knows me. She doesn't seem like the Heylin type or Xiaolin for that matter."

* * *

**And there you have it Chapter one!**

**sorry is it seem a bit OOCish i'll work hard to keep them in character.**

**Please let me know what you think be it Positive or Negative! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing!**

* * *

Lin groaned in pain as she opened her eyes only to see not her ceiling, but stone ceiling that look like it belonged in a castle.

She sat up only to wince and grab her head in pain as it started to throb.

"Why does my head feel like it was hit with a hammer?" she groaned out as she tried to stop the head ache that was starting to form.

"That would be because you fainted and busted your head on very hard stone. Heh, it was pretty funny actually."

Lin looked up to see the teen with red hair walk in to the room he held a bottle of water. He walked over to her and sat down in a chair that was by the bed she was in, and he held out the water to her. Lin smiled thankfully to him and grabbed the water and she held to her head.

"Why did I faint anyways?" Lin asked confused. She couldn't quite remember the last few seconds before it all went black.

"For some reason you fainted when you realized you were talking to the great, amazingly talented, wonderfully evil.-"

"Is this going some were? Or do you just like being a fan boy?" Lin asked slightly creeped out at the amount of worship the boy was showing over another man.

He coughed a slight blush of embarrassment across his pale cheeks.

"Chase; you fainted when you realized you were talking to Chase Young." He said.

Lin's eye widen slightly and looked away a little paler than before.

"O-Oh? I must have just fainted from fatigued from walking everywhere looking for this Spicer boy." Lin said still looking away from him.

"That's another thing why were you looking for me?" the teen asked

Lin's head whipped to his direction eyes wide.

"You're Jack Spicer!?" she asked shocked

He smiled stupidly as he stood in the chair and got into a ridiculous pose.

"Yes! It is I Jack Spicer evil boy genius!" he yelled.

The chair then proceeded to topple over, and Jack face planted hard on to the floor.

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey genius that's why you don't stand on chairs." She remarked trying not to laugh at the boy's misfortune.

Jack sat up holding a hand to his now red forehead.

"Why were you looking for me anyways?" Jack asked as he fixed the chair and sat back down.

Lin sat up straight and turned serious.

"Yes about that. Well you see I just moved to here, and well today was the first day of school for me."

Jack nodded to let her know he was following.

"Well it seems that school has a thing about teams and stuff. So long story short your my partner for all my classed so….yeah."

Jack sat back into the black chair in deep thought. He finally looked back to Lin.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to get a new partner I don't do the whole school thing."

Jack said as he started to stand to leave.

"Why? Why don't you do the 'school thing'" Lin asked slightly annoyed.

Jack sighed as he sat back down.

"I'm not well like there and I don't really have any reason to go. I don't have any friends there." Jack confessed.

Lin shrugged

"I'm probably not well like after yesterday, but I'm not going to hid away and let them think they've won."

Jack looked on confused "What did you do?"

Lin smiled wickedly. "I may have flipped this guy Chris onto his back, and truthfully I doubt it will be the last time I beat him I some way."

Jack busted out laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell out his seat.

"Oh MAN! I wish I could have seen THAT!" Jack got out as he continued to laugh tears running down his face.

Lin couldn't help it she started to laugh as well.

Once they had calmed down some they sat in silence for a moment

"So why do the other not like you?" Lin ask her curiosity getting the better than her.

Jack winced, and frowned, his good mood slowly fading; he scratched the back of his head.

"Well look at me." He said as if that should solve everything.

Lin raised an eyebrow and looked him over; .from his pale skin to his blood red hair and eyes. He wore a black trench coat with fingerless black gloves with studs on the knuckles. Black pants and black and rustic gold boots.

"Ok…And?" Lin asked confused at what could be wrong with him.

"And!? I look weird! I have red eye and pale skin and I just don't look normal! I'm Albino." Jack argued.

Lin sighed.

"I thought you were a genius? So what you look a little different everyone does; some just more so. I'm different too."

Jack scoffed "I don't see anything weird about you have the preferred light blonde hair, and not too pale skin; though the silver eyes are sort of odd."

Lin smirked.

"Who said both my eyes are silver? How do you know what the right one looks like it covered by my bangs." She challenged.

Jack frowned "I just assumed."

Lin smiled "Well you assumed wrong. I'm one of those rare heterochromia people. I have two different colored eyes."

Jack rolled his eyes "So I guess its green or something." He asked.

Lin's smile widen "Not quite." She said as she pushed her bangs back, and Jack's eyes widen

"Wow."

Lin's left eye was Silver the other was Gold.

* * *

**there you have it.**

**Ok so sorry if Jack seemed a bit odd, but there has to be a reason why Jack it so...Jack. Also not sure if Jack is Albino, but he is in my story.**

**As to how Lin knows Chase will be reviled next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Thank for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Lin let her bangs fall back into place as she smiled at the awed boy.

"So Jack will you some back to school now that you won't be alone?" she asked.

Jack frowned.

"Sorry, but no I'm busy and stuff." He said as he got up and walked to the door.

Lin's mouth dropped. Even after they had gotten along well he still said no!?

She threw the covers off herself as she stood and followed Jack out the door.

"What do you mean you busy! What could possibly take up so much time; that you can't go to school?!" Lin questioned

Jack continued to walk as he looked at her from the corner of his eye

"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated." He said.

Lin glared at him "Try me."

Jack stopped and looked at the irritated blonde. He rubbed the back of his head and just as he was about to speak someone interrupted him.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is up. And with the monkey-boy Jack too."

Lin and Jack turned and standing there was a woman with wild red hair and acid green eyes she had on black rods with a red sash. She was smirking reviling sharp teeth.

"Well Jack, are you going to introduce your new friend?" The woman asked with a tilt of her head trying to look innocent; though Lin could feel the evil aura rolling off her in waves. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Wuya this is Lin, Lin this is Wuya Heylin Witch." Jack said gesturing from one another.

Lin paled slightly and forced a smile. "Hello."

Wuya watched her carefully and narrowed her eyes, she said nothing. Instead she turned to Jack again.

"Chases wishes to see the girl in his throne room." She said as if Lin wasn't there which caused Lin's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

Jack's frowned

"Why does he need to see Lin?" he asked Wuya just shrugged.

Jack turned to Lin and raised an eyebrow

"Do you know why he wants to see you?"

Lin gave him a blank look before replying

"Jack I've been asleep for I don't know how long. Now how in the blue blazes would I know why Chase Young would want to see me?"

Jack pouted and Wuya crackled

"Oh I like her!" Wuya said with mirth.

Lin found herself being scrutinized by three people two of which are very powerful Heylin warriors. After a few more minutes of them staring at her like she was some sort of exotic animal on display she cleared her throat.

"Umm…Why was it you wanted to see me?" she asked her voice shaking slightly and she tried to not look at Chase or Wuya in the eye.

Chases stared at her a little more before he spoke.

"Who are you young one?"

Wuya raised an eyebrow at this, but she too was interested in whom this strange girl could be; it may explain why she was so wired around them….well Chase and her anyways.

Jack answered for her.

"Oh!Oh! I know she just moved her and she goes to my school. Oh and her name is Lin!"

Wuya face palmed and Chase closed his eyes as an irritated sigh escaped him.

"Speak again Spicer and you cat chow."

And to prove his point five jungle cats showed up all surrounding Lin.

Lin's body stiffened as she looked all the big cats in the eye before meeting the eyes of their owner.

"Now I'll ask again. .You."

Lin and Chase had a stared into one another's eyes for a good few minutes before Lin sighed and broke contact making smirk in victory.

"Ok,Ok you win. What exactly do you want to know?" Lin asked

"How do you know of us." Chase asked.

Lin scratched her check in nervousness.

"Well you see I guess I'll start with what my real name is." She didn't hear any objection so she continued. "My name is Heylin," At this the three smirked at the first name. "Xiaolin, yah you heard right Heylin Xiaolin. My name is one of the most ironic and contradicting name in the world."

Jack started to laugh, he fell in the floor laughing Wuya's mouth was open and chase just raised an eyebrow. Lin blushed at the attention she was getting

"Shut up Jack! It's not that funny." Lin said as looked to the floor trying to hide her blush.

"That still doesn't explain much." Wuya said as she sat down leaning against Chase's throne to which He growled and she moved away from it.

Lin sighed as she started too talked again.

"You see my parents met in collage, and well my Father was a supporter of Xiaolin and my Mother of Heylin. So as you can guess they got into a lot of arguments about who was better than whom and all that stuff. Well apparently one day they got into a very heated argument and well by the end of it they were making out." Lin said a blush on her face as she avoided the looks of amusement she was receiving from the Heylin bunch.

"Anyways after collage they were both offered something they had wanted since they were young. My Father was offered to be a monk for the Xiaolin, and my Mother would have become a apprentice of some Heylin dude. But they both turned them down and they got married a month later and then I came along. Of course they still supported there favored groups, and so I was brought up with knowledge of both Heylin and Xiaolin because my parents weren't going to force me to choose between them. So I'm completely neutral to the Heylin and Xiaolin struggle of Good and Bad, because I see the use of both." Lin sucked in a large breath of air it felt like she had been talking forever.

She looked to see the reactions of the other.

Jack had a look of awe

Wuya looked thoughtful

And Chase looked interested.

* * *

**And so now we know why Lin know of Chase and Wuya!**

**Sorry is it was lame. let me know what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey All! I know it's been for ever so hear is chapter 4 I also own nothing, but Lin.**

* * *

Lin moved from one foot to the other from nervousness.

"Well say something! Also could you tell the Cats to back off a little?" Lin snapped at the people staring at her like she was some kind of exotic animal.

Chase snapped his fingers and the jungle cats disappeared into the shadows of the room.

"So you were raised on the views of both the Heylin and the Xiaolin. I'm curious which do you favor? The powerful Heylin, or the inferior Xiaolin?" Wuya asked a wicked smile on her face.

Lin raised an eyebrow at the question this wasn't the first time some asked her this, sighing she answered it anyways.

"Well I like how Heylin will go after what they want no matter what. But Xiaolin are the type to help anyone who needs it. Honestly I couldn't choose between the two even if I wanted too, which I don't."

Wuya pouted at that answer.

"Is that all the questioning? Yes? Good! Ok I'll be stealing Jack now!" Lin said as she grabbed the Goth and pulled him out the door. Chase and Wuya watched them go.

"What do you think Chase?" Wuya asked as she stood and moved to a fruit bowl.

Chase looked at Wuya from the corner of his eye.

"I think this is going to be interesting." He replied while looking at the now closed door.

Wuya fed a berry to a crow and couldn't help, but agree.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lin was dragging the Red head down the hall ignoring his complaints. Finally Jack managed to jerk his arm free.

"I said wait!" Jack wined with a pout.

Lin rolled her eyes "What? We need to get to work!" she replied with her arms crossed.

"I said earlier I have things to do." Jack replied also crossing his arms.

They stared each other down till finally Lin sighed.

"Ok Jack I give, what is oh so important?" Lin asked

Jack smiled. "Well since you know of Xiaolin and Heylin then you must know of Wu."

Lin looked away "I might know a little."

"Well you see I need to get at least one piece of Wu. It is my top priority above all else." Jack replied his usual goofy aura replaced with seriousness.

Lin thought for a moment "So you just want some Wu?"

Jack nodded.

Determination filled Lin. "Ok I'll get you some!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. And don't look at me like I've gone mental! "Lin replied with a slight glare.

Jack frowned "Seriously you don't need to, you'll just get hurt." He said worry evident in his voice.

Lin's eye twitched she hate when people teat her like she was weak.

"Ok how about this I'll try to get the next Wu that shows up. If I win then you HAVE to help out with the stupid history project. And If I don't than…umm…" Lin trailed off not sure of what he would want.

Jack smiled wickedly. "If you lose…and live…than you must join me JACK SPICER EVIL BOY GENIOUS as his Sidekick!"

Lin's lip twitched at the pose he made once more. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so it's a deal right." Lin asked holding out her hand.

Jack smiled grappled and grabbed her hand and shook it "Deal!...Sidekick."

Lin hit him upside the head.

"Hey!"

Lin rolled her eyes she had a feeling that her life just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**There ya have it. So what will happen? Will she win? Lose? Become a sidekick? Also sorry if it was short.****Review, Fav, Follow If ya want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What this? Another chapter! I must be sick!...Naw I'm not sick I just really feel like working on this. Pluse i'm getting good Ideal for once!... of course the cause could be the lack of sleep...o well i'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. **

**I own nothing! Except My adorable Heylin'Lin' Xiaolin**

**Lin: I'm not Adorable!**

**Me: What every you say Lin...Like I said lack of sleep.**

* * *

Jack and Lin sat by a small pool of water as they talked.

He glanced at his watch and his eyes widen.

"We should get you home, it's almost midnight!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up and held is hand out for Lin who was dangling her feet into the cool water.

She looked up at him and smiled "You worry too much it's not like I'll turn into a pumpkin at the stroke of midnight or anything."

Jack frowned "But I'm sure your parents are worried about you, after all you said you when strait to looking for me after class. They must think you've gotten lost or something."

Lin stared at the water a small smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes. "I really wouldn't worry too much." She said and looked up at Jack with a forced smile.

Jack frowned and sat down looking quizzically at her, as she stared once more into the water her eyes dark in a memory. He placed his chin on his knees still staring at her.

"Hey…Lin…" he started off softly.

Lin looked to him again once more her expression forced. Jack searched her face for the answer to the sudden change in his new friend.

"Yes?" she prompted for him to continue.

"You never did tell me why you moved here." He stated still searching her face.

Lin looked away and hummed. "I didn't?" she asked questioningly

He shook his head.

She hummed again "Hn…I guess I really didn't…Oh well." she said with a shrug.

Jack frowned even more and tried a different tactic.

"Man your parents must suck if they don't even care where you are. They probably are horrible, Snobbish, and unloving." He stated his eyes going dark at the thought of his own parents.

The next thing Jack knew water surrounded him, and it took him a moment to realize he had been pushed into the pool. He quickly swam back up to the surface to see a red faced Lin with angry tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Why'd you push me?" he asked trying to play the fool while studying her once more for any reaction. His eyes widen when he saw Hurt, Pain, and Regret flash through her gold and silver eyes that looked like they were glowing from all the emotion that was flashing through them.

"I-…I.." she started then stopped and took a deep breath

Jack's eyes widen when he watch as all the hurt vanished in an instant.

She giggled and bright smile spread across her face.

"I thought it would be funny. Sorry." She said still smiling.

She yawned and stretched.

"Well it's been a long day. I must get to bed. I wonder if Chase would mind if I crash here for the night." She asked as she walked out of the room leaving Jack in the pool.

Jack watched her go with a frown and worry in his eyes. Something was up with his new friend and he was going to find out what!

Jack pulled himself out of the water when Wuya walked in she took on looked at him and busted out laughing.

"It about time you took a bath Spicer!" she called out while holding her stomach.

Jack pouted "Hey it's not funny! Lin pushed me in."

This just caused the Heylin Witch to laugh harder.

* * *

**Yes I know it short but... It was good...right? What is wrong with Lin? maybe you'll now in the next chapter...maybe not**

**Muwahahahahah!**


End file.
